Meeting: Joint Meeting of the Society for Leukocyte Biology and the International Endotoxin and Innate[unreadable] Immunity Society: ?Innate Immunity: Recognition, Regulation, and Response?[unreadable] Organizers:[unreadable] David M. Mosser, Ph.D. University of Maryland at College Park[unreadable] Stefanie N. Vogel, Ph.D. University of Maryland, Baltimore, School of Medicine[unreadable] Stephen Smale, Ph.D. University of California at Los Angeles[unreadable] Christopher Karp, M.D. Cincinnati Children?s Hospital Research Foundation[unreadable] Location: The Marriott Riverwalk Hotel, San Antonio, Texas[unreadable] Dates: November 9-11, 2006[unreadable] Specific Aims:[unreadable] This meeting will emphasize the core processes involved in innate immunity and phagocytosis, focusing on the[unreadable] complex mechanisms involved in the recognition, regulation and response to pathogens. The goals of the[unreadable] meeting are: to provide a format to discuss important recent advances in the phagocytic cells that are involved[unreadable] in innate immunity and the host response to pathogens and to stimulate interactions between scientists working[unreadable] on diverse aspects of phagocytes, including cell biology, models, regulatory pathways and response[unreadable] mechanisms.[unreadable] The specific aims are:[unreadable] 1. To provide a forum for 400-500 participants from academic, industrial, and governmental laboratories to[unreadable] discuss recent advances in the field of innate immunity. The presentations will include talks by invited speakers,[unreadable] as well as talks and poster presentations chosen from submitted abstracts.[unreadable] 2. To present a broad overview of the field of phagocytes and innate immunity, including cutting edge[unreadable] research on the biology of the cells involved in the host innate immune response, the mechanisms involved in[unreadable] regulating phagocytosis and the intracellular killing mechanisms of professional phagocytes, and the molecular[unreadable] sensors and receptors involved in alerting the immune system to the presence and nature of an invader. The[unreadable] program will stimulate interactions between scientists working on similar topics, and interactions between[unreadable] scientists working in different disciplines including microbiology, cell biology, immunology, biochemistry and[unreadable] genomics.[unreadable] 3. To provide an opportunity for young investigators (graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior[unreadable] faculty) to interact closely with established, influential scientists in this field, and for all participants to learn[unreadable] about new research opportunities.[unreadable] 4. To provide an opportunity for young scientists to present their research at organized poster sessions and[unreadable] to recognize outstanding research by providing a platform for oral presentations.